


Enroute To Camden House

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, EMPT, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes ruminates on the changes in his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enroute To Camden House

I dreamt of him often whilst slumbering atop some endlessly rocking camel, but in those faraway imaginings he never spoke. There was no need. His eloquent eyebrows semaphored his delight and dismay and astonishment, as they had always done when I recounted some solitary adventure beside the fire at Baker Street.

But now he sits beside me in truth, his honest features fashioned into a polite mask, those mute informants forever gathered to a line of pain carved between them. He voices everything that I could wish, protestations of forgiveness and joy, but his eyes are still searching for ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/482512.html>


End file.
